Barney's Musical Castle / Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (Standard Version)
2001 for 2004 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 64 * Part 1: Intro and Barney is a Dinosaur (2001 Version) * Part 2: BMC - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Musical Castle Sing Along Medley (2001 Version) * Part 4: BMC - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Castles So High (2001 Version) * Part 6: BMC - Chapter 3 * Part 7: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (2001 Version) * Part 8: BMC - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Look at Me I'm Three (2001 Version) * Part 10: BMC - Chapter 5 * Part 11: You Can Count on Me (2001 Version) * Part 12: BMC - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Here in the Forest (2001 Version) * Part 14: BMC - Chapter 7 * Part 15: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (2001 Version) * Part 16: BMC - Chapter 8 * Part 17: It's a Great Day (2001 Version) * Part 18: BMC - Chapter 9 * Part 19: If You're Happy and You Know It (2001 Version) * Part 20: BMC - Chapter 10 for End of Act 1 and Start of Act 2 * Part 21: Castles So High (Reprise, 2001 Version) * Part 22: BMC - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Wave the Flags (2001 Version) * Part 24: BMC - Chapter 12 * Part 25: The Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes Medley (2001 Version) * Part 26: BMC - Chapter 13 * Part 27: The Knights Dance (2001 Version) * Part 28: BMC - Chapter 14 * Part 29: The Musical Castle Costumes Medley (2001 Version) * Part 30: BMC - Chapter 15 * Part 31: I Put a Smile On (2001 Version) * Part 32: BMC - Chapter 16 * Part 33: I'm a King (2001 Version) * Part 34: BMC - Chapter 17 * Part 35: The Musical Castle Celebration Medley (2001 Version) * Part 36: BMC - Chapter 18 * Part 37: It's a Great Day (Reprise, 2001 Version) * Part 38: BMC - Chapter 19 * Part 39: I Love You (2001 Version) * Part 40: BMC - Chapter 20 * Part 41: Barney's Musical Castle Credits * Part 42: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes Intro * Part 43: BDDT - Chapter 1 * Part 44: Colors All Around (Mid-2000's Version) * Part 45: BDDT - Chapter 2 * Part 46: Down on Grandpa's Farm (Mid-2000's Version) * Part 47: BDDT - Chapter 3 * Part 48: The Baby Bop Hop (1998 Version) * Part 49: BDDT - Chapter 4 * Part 50: The Land of Mother Goose (2000 Version) * Part 51: BDDT - Chapter 5 * Part 52: Blue Jay Blues (2000 Version) * Part 53: BDDT - Chapter 6 * Part 54: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (Mid-2000's Version) * Part 55: BDDT - Chapter 7 * Part 56: A Rock N Roll Star (Mid-2000's Version) * Part 57: BDDT - Chapter 8 * Part 58: Old King Cole (2000 Version) * Part 59: BDDT - Chapter 9 * Part 60: The Dino Dance (2000 Version) * Part 61: BDDT - Chapter 10 * Part 62: I Love You (2001 Version) * Part 63: BDDT - Chapter 11 * Part 64 and Final Part: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes Credits Coming Soon on YouTube have fun!! soon! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Barney's Musical Castle * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes! Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation